


Sins Intangible (Explained)

by TheStarfishAlien



Series: Cursed Sins [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Angst, Cursed Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Explanations, Other, Read Sins Intangible First, i dont feel like tagging anymore bc its just explanation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarfishAlien/pseuds/TheStarfishAlien
Summary: Back story of Sins Intangible and just the inner workings of what is going on since the work itself is rather cryptic and aaaaaall of this is in my head so I might as well get it out.Choose or choose not to read.Up to you.
Series: Cursed Sins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735339
Kudos: 67





	Sins Intangible (Explained)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Sins Intangible explanation zone. Also a bit of me ranting about the show while I'm at it.

Basically, Marinette broke down from the weight of her duties and various outside pressures, *COUGH*LILA*COUGH*. Set Post Season 3 since that would make the most sense.

Marinette was finally akumatized, however she turned out to be Hawkmoth's most powerful akuma yet. That's bad yeah, but because Marinette broke pretty well fully she pulls a bit of a Chat Blanc [Oof I hate to even mention that cheap coathanger of a disaster that the writers pulled] and Marinette destroys all of Paris.

Since the writers pulled another cheap weird plot thing with the whole akuma staying active even if the butterfly miraculous is destroyed/holder dead, which is very stupid and doesn't make sense if you ask me, but I digress (for now), akumatized Marinette realizes she has destroyed everything dear to her and rejects the Akuma. BEcause MAGIC AND IF CHLOE CAN DO IT THEN SO CAN MF MARINETTE.

Ahem...

This is where we come to at the beginning of our story. Marinette in essentially a nuclear winter paris with everything mostly destroyed. Marinette kinda just disintegrated everyone, including Chat Noir, Hawkmoth, and Mayura. Essentially since she was an akuma, the miraculous are fine, but that hardly matters atm, Marinette's in shock and grief and all sorts of things.

There are various reasons why the earrings could feel like they are burning in Marinette's ears. One, trying to purify Marinette of the akuma's influence. Two, Tikki's desire to transform and use the miraculous cure (She's trying to find Marinette. Based on that one episode where Marinette lost Tikki and had to track her down, they have to be present to transform). Three, the earrings could truly be deeming Marinette unworthy to wield the miraculous of creation and trying to reject her. Four, it could be Marinette's own mixture of shock and blame of herself that is causing her to imagine that the earrings are burning in her ears. Five, she could be misinterpreting her ears burning as a curse when it could have a medical explanation.

Anywho, that part I've left kinda vague on purpose so y'all can form your own theories and ideas on it.

Plagg, is back in the ring. His holder died and the ring is black again to show that it is dormant.

Marinette doesn't remember much after she put on the ring. She doesn't actually know if she actually made a wish or used a variation of the miraculous cure that is more powerful to set everything right again. All Marinette knows is that she ended up in a repaired Paris with all of the active miraculous on her person.

Shortly after, Marinette realizes that she has some sort of curse on herself. She removes the earrings and the miraculous box alone as if afraid to touch it. She doesn't want to accidentally corrupt the miraculous. Marinette thinks that the curse is from the ring of the black cat or that combined with the ladybug miraculous. However, her curse is self-inflicted from when she put on the ring and transformed into a godlike being. After all she is still human and the person that Marinette would blame the most is herself.

She cursed herself, and as such can feel the rate at which her body is slowly failing. She finished all the mandatory school and when she was old enough she left a note for her family and disappeared after she found out about someone, who had been going through the guardian training at the same time as Fu had been, from the Kwamis. One Alfred.

The curse takes years to get to the point it has when she wakes from the nightmare.

Pretty much from there she did actually make it to the right address and to the person she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> From there, y'all will have to let me know if you want to know how I would like to end it in my head or any other details that I prefer over others.


End file.
